


当众羞辱

by 74lingcc



Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [11]
Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gang Bang, Gore, Guro, M/M, R18g, 达米安被邪教杀死做成祭品
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （包含达米安接受酷刑然后遭遇死亡内容）（而里面的l，则是这个原创角色的名字）
Relationships: original male character（s）/damian Wayne
Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301228
Kudos: 1





	当众羞辱

达米安被选取出来不是没有道理，首先，他是哥谭的少年英雄，一个罗宾。

其次，L先生发现对方只是个小孩子，但他没有这么直接的把他拎出来，而是对他躺着旁边的女孩询问：

“我需要一个未成年的柔软儿童帮我宣传绝望，你会被直播强奸，然后死亡。”

他这样对那个瑟缩发抖的女孩说。

“…no…”

而回答他的是旁边传来的虚弱声音。男孩的声音，达米安的声音。

很好，还有意识，但是活不久了，是个很好的祭品。他想。

“你要代替她吗。”

L先生询问，在要伸手把女孩拖出来之前，而随之的yes回答也传来了，摄像头与声音捕捉器忠实记录这一切，罗宾被扯着手臂托起来，他多处骨折，脑震荡，器官开始衰竭，因为他吸入毒雾，以及第一个来到现场。

事情的开端是出现了一个新反派，自称为L，抓了两个幼儿园的小人质们，广而告之需要传播绝望，达米安在直播开始的三分钟就锁定了位置，他里那里最近，在系统中给大家打好侦查的招呼便直接过去，这个罪犯太新了，还没有人得到他的资料，不知道他要做什么，布鲁斯下令让他不要轻举妄动，迪克说他随后会到达哥谭，达米安撇撇嘴觉得不需要再度成为小跟班，他现在正在屋顶蹲着给系统传达发现，那个自称L的家伙正在中间对这全自动跟随机械摄像头激情演讲，还没发现同伙，周围隐蔽点很多，场所地点太深，离出口较远，且大得有点像祭坛。

在十分钟后，达米安都想打哈欠了，直到对方拖出一个儿童在他面前下达即杀指令——罗宾立刻发出武器去阻止，但被突然的狙击手把武器狙落，L先生看着罗宾下降的方向面无表情的扭断那个儿童的脖子，达米安愤怒攻击，可——

然后他动作变缓慢了，感谢刺客联盟时期的抗药训练，达米安还能在虚弱的时候反抗，只是突然出现一些高大的家伙来攻击他，罗宾很艰难的反击，但在他被打中了后脑后，只能无力的被迫接受挨打，而身在大厅之中，明显是领头的L在语音下达让摄像头拍摄罗宾的局部，他让手下压制已经开始因为无味毒气而无力的达米安，让他们重重的踩断这个英雄的四肢，然后拽起肢体荒诞柔软的小罗宾，丢到那堆被吓破胆的小孩堆里。

“好了，我们制服一个英雄，但还是不会改变我们的剧本。”

达米安趴在地上艰难吐血，他耳后一直在嗡嗡作响，所有人都知道罗宾倒下，他们也想赶来支援，可哥谭突然大部分地方爆发矛盾，蝙蝠侠沉默的解决，偶尔几声压抑不住的怒吼表示他因为血亲被虐打而愤怒，夜翼一直在担忧的喋喋不休，蝙蝠女在打斗中挤出时间安抚这个正在赶路的最大兄弟，红头罩则时不时的在骂脏话，他那边的通讯时有时无，背景一直都是枪击声，红罗宾则偶尔的在定向询问罗宾，他需要更多的信息，已经焦虑的想要知道达米安目前的状况。

“我很好，德雷克。”

达米安吐出了牙齿，然后恼怒修正：“是，红罗宾。”

“该死。”

提姆似乎因为分神而挨了一下，他喘着气，让达米安伪装好虚弱趴在地上不要冲动，这个小家伙是神智不清到什么什么地步才会暴露他们的真名。

只是节奏太快，罗宾已经要被当成祭品了，他不情愿的答应，也不愿意看着旁边那个比他还小的女孩受辱，达米安被放到一个石头桌子上，他无力的呼吸，被摘掉面具以及制服，对方身穿西装，那个白色带手套的大手在解开他衣服时有某种优雅感，慢条斯理，似乎是在给食物摆盘，达米安无力，也没有反抗的意愿，他表情愤怒，身体哪里都痛，甚至无法坐着，而只能被扶着，一点一点的暴露皮肤，很快，一个遭遇毒打，跟残酷训练的孩子被展示出来，他身上有不少残忍的愈合伤，胸腔似乎还有被解剖过的缝纫痕迹，L先生用手碰了碰达米安腹部被踢出来的大面积瘀伤，但这个小孩没有痛呼，他的肺太疼了，达米安感觉他每一次呼吸都在炙热，胃跟后脑一直在钝痛，浑身似乎就没有一处是好的。

“你很好看。”

L这样评价这个伤痕累累的更织鸟，他对着镜头赞扬达米安的几处重伤，包括他的腹部跟背部，以及拿起他的大腿，摇晃了下断裂的小腿骨。

达米安吞下一口脏血，他发现他眼前黑暗，似乎看不到东西了。

“好了，这是个漂亮动人的小英雄，我们有很多人想要侵犯他。”

这种残忍举动被L当成是一个艺术行为展示，有面部朦胧的大人从身后亲吻罗宾的脖子，又有另外的家伙在亲吻他无力的手腕，地下的强光把这里打得有某种油画的神圣感，达米安的表情带有一种痛苦的无措，他不知道自己发生了什么，身体哪里都在絮乱，耳朵因为脑伤而耳鸣，鼻子暖暖的被毒气腐蚀出血液，口腔在捂着血而紧紧闭着，这种无力的安静导致画面看着实在容许什么，这个小孩的身体被攀爬了很多成人的大手，达米安软软的被摆弄，重伤让色情程度减缓很多，而带上宗教奉献的无私美感。

“过于唯美。”

L在评价，他一直以一种可以称得上是安静的声调在讲解，且夹杂赞美的讲述这场侵犯，他在诉说罗宾被毒气感染的程度，他被亵渎玩弄的身体，分开的私隐的地方，还是处子的部位，肠子的特写，有成人肮脏的器官把他的小屁股撑开，血液出来了，肚子也鼓出来了，但是达米安没什么反应，他面部的痛苦消失了，而是带有一种平静的茫然在睁开眼睛。

达米安看不见了，他到最后还在疑惑这个事情。

“他死了。”

L下了个结论，接着颠簸让罗宾胃部的血液通过食道流出，祭坛的桌子上流了一滩的血液，L继续他的澎湃演讲，他诉说生命低贱，绝望是你们平凡的事情。

而我们竟然还需要食用圣餐。

在哥谭的警方接管到那处地下室的时候，所有的人质已经因为器官衰竭而死亡，达米安浑身赤裸的仰躺在桌子上，神情带有一种圣洁的疑惑，他眼睛无神，嘴巴微张，腹腔大开，肠子有明显被啃咬过的痕迹。

end


End file.
